SPQR
'Senatus Populusque Romanus' Founding The SPQR is a Roman themed alliance that is governed by a triumvirate. SPQR is an alliance of nations that aim to provide mutual protection for its member and encourage growth. The triumvirate does not impose restrictions on its members' alignment or governing systems. The SPQR does not represent any forum or website. SPQR was founded by Praetor of New Rome, Lykos of SebianZed and Arkadios of Argos back in >Bloc 1.0; Not much is to be said about SPQR back then other than we were small and irrelevant. However when >Bloc 3.0 came around SPQR was once again created by Lykos of SebianZed. This time SPQR started with to gain members on the daily, due to the expansionist nature of SPQR and little to no restrictions on inviting new members SPQR peaked at 150 Members bringing it to be the biggest alliance in 3.0 smashing the membership of the second biggest alliance The Federal Colonies. >Bloc Wars Color Wars 1.0 SPQR was invited to BLU (SPQR, INNAWDS, Brotherhood of Nod, Asian Alliance, Blood Crescent and Comintern(Sealion League joined but were sekrit shill and leaked sensitive info to RED and joined them just before the fight broke out)) by the INNAWDS Junta. It didn't take long before the Triumvirate (Lykos of SebianZed, Plato of Upper Baeti and Arkadios of Argos) agreed upon signing up. Not long later REDCOLOR formed who were a coalition of other opposing alliances (BAMF, The Federal Colonies, Dinos, New Lunar Republic, Brotherhood of Zion, /int/elligentsia, Sealion League) RED declared war on BLU and from that day forward the war would be known as the Color Wars. Right after the war broke out both triumvir members Plato and Arkadios of SPQR declared neutrality and kept its members on standby in case the triumvirate decided to intervene. No-one will ever know the damage SPQR could've inflicted on this fight. It is likely that SPQR would have tipped the balance in favour of BLU if neutrality had not been declared. TOPKIKE vs Cuck Coalition The Cuck Coalition was a bunch of alliances (Wreckage Brothers, UoHN, NETO, Divine League, SSBMT and the Hetairoi Guild) that ganged up on The Order to beat them and take their GDP, land and other valuable resources, and totally not the result of Mammon trying to shill them into warring with each other. TOPKIKE (BAMF, BoZ, SPQR, Comintern) was made to aid in The Order's fight due to this brutally imposed on them by the Cuck Coaltion. TOPKIKE absolutely dominated the Cuck Coalition and forced many of the Cuck Coaltion's alliances to surrender only 30 minutes after the delcaration of war had been annouced. However those alliances re-entered the war later when they declared war on the SPQR. The result stands as a total TOPKIKE victory, many officers and leaders of the Cuck Coalition's alliances quit (Aegypta Secunda, Wladimiria, The NLR, Yoxer and Erra) The End of SPQR in Iteration 3.9 SPQR last bit Eventually SPQR left TOPKIKE. Not long afterwards Assyristan left to form an SPQR raiding party called Roma Latronibus Bandits. After being branded as raiders and being wiped out by BoZ, Assyristan decided his burial would be where he stood. SebianZed retired from SPQR. Kaleshnia merged what was left of SPQR with BAMF to deny his opposition the satisfaction to destroy a weak SPQR. The result was millions of mad 13 year olds, Baneposters, and Chinese children on their 10 minute lunch breaks from the sweat shop rushing to the forums claiming that BAMF killed SPQR, when in reality, BAMF and SPQR killed them during the cuck genocide. Category:Alliances